Debt to be Paid
by Rakkoon
Summary: A girl. Xemnas needs her for something, but what? I guess we'll all find out as Demyx bumps into her at a coffee house, and agreees to take her to Xemnas, the one who spared her life.had to republish DemyxxOC very sorry!
1. Debt to be Paid

The blinding whiteness of the castle seemed to illuminate the entire world, giving even the dark downtown a little light. Music rung through the air, and along with it came yells of disapproval. A bored and annoyed guy left the castle, a sitar around his neck. "It's my day off, I should at least be able to play my favorite music." He complained, heading for a nearby café. "I'll take a caramel latte."

He sat down on a stool, waiting for his coffee to be made. Glancing across the bar, he saw a girl. He watched as she took another sip of her coffee, and pressed a few buttons on her iPod. "Here you go Demyx." The cashier said, recognizing him.

Rain started to pour down outside the café, and the girl looked up. Demyx flipped around, his Sitar swinging violently. The cashier looked around, puzzled. The girl stepped off her stool, leaving her iPod and coffee on the bar. "Nice Sitar." She said, examining the head of the instrument.

Demyx faced her, looking quite confused. He didn't have a heart, how would he attract a girl? She liked his Sitar? He took his Sitar off, and handed it to her. She accepted it, throwing it around her neck. Demyx watched as she played a few cords, this sparked his interest. "Who are you?" Demyx asked, quickly catching himself. "I mean, not to be rude, but girls-…I mean people don't usually come to The World That Never Was that often."

The girl handed the sitar back to him, her blue-green eyes staring at the floor. "I've come to see Xemnas, just thought I'd get a cup of coffee before signing my death sentence." She replied, rolling her eyes.

Demyx stood up, throwing some munny to the cashier. "What do you mean?"

The girl walked over to her spot at the bar, where she picked her iPod up. "I owe Xemnas something, he spared my life." She explained, sighing.

Demyx's eyes widened, since when did Xemnas spare lives? "Well just because he spared your life doesn't mean you owe him." Demyx said reassuringly, "he spares my life every day."

She chuckled, looking off into the abyss. The rain poured down harder, drowning out any noises. "Come on, I'll take you to him." Demyx offered, pulling an umbrella out of his cloak.

She nodded, looking up at him. "My name is Akako Usagi."


	2. Consqences

OK, I forgot to say the say the usual before my last chapter so here it is. Plz R&R

I do not own any of Kingdom Hearts, not Demyx, not the white castle that the Organization lives in…..but I do own the little café and Akako Usagi.

Akako stepped quietly into Xemnas's office, just as he found time to speak to her. "Ahh yes, the girl. What do you want?" Xemnas demanded checking his watch.

Akako looked up, confused. "You spared my life sir, surely you would want something in return." Akako said, as Demyx walked in, carrying his Sitar around his neck.

"What do you want number nine?" Xemnas asked, his stern face scanning Demyx's appearance.

Demyx sighed, adjusting his sitar. BANG! Demyx played a powerful note that sent Xemnas's desk chair back; Demyx grabbed Akako's hand and bolted out of the room. "DEMYX!!!!"

Demyx pulled Akako into his room, where he ordered her to hide under the bed. Xemnas blew the door down. "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?!!!" Axel yelled to Xemnas over all the ruckus.

Xemnas stood there in the door way, steaming, this was unusual. "Just tell me why she needs to pay you back!" Demyx yelled, holding his guitar out in front of himself.

All became quiet, the dust settled, and Akako sneezed. "Come out." Xemnas said to Akako, as Axel came to help her up.

"I would like Akako to meet the rest of the Organization."

She stepped out into the main hall, where Demyx and Axel lined up with ten other members. "Number one through twelve, this is Akako Usagi." Xemnas introduced, pointing at the girl.

Saix stepped out of the line, coming to greet her. "Akako Usagi…that means Red moon. Nice to meet you."

Demyx's jaw dropped, since when did Saix greet some one with nice words? Oh wait…Saix uses the power of the moon….they should get along nicely. Each member came up to greet her, some with unpleasant remarks, but Akako didn't care, at least she was still alive….for now. "Welcome prisoner." Xemnas said, giving Akako a white cloak.

"You are to stay in the teal chamber, which in your luck, is right next to Axel's room."

Akako accepted the cloak, and took a skeleton key he handed to her. "And how am I lucky?" She asked, turning the key around in her hand.

"Axel isn't that violent."

Akako was shown to her room by Demyx, who told Axel to be nice before he left. "So, Akako, that means red doesn't it?" Axel asked, his piercing green eyes, scanning her attire.

She nodded, unlocking the door to her chamber. "Cool. I'm Axel, I wield the fiery chakrms."

Akako left Axel and stepped into her new room, which was very pretty considering she was a prisoner. An teal color rested upon its walls, and the bed spread was black silk with sliver pillows. Akako slipped the white cloak over her other clothes, now she looked like the exact opposite of an Organization member. "Good." She said to herself, looking around the room. It was a huge room, with only one queen sized bed and a small side table. "At least I'm still alive."

"No one visits the prisoner until tomorrow, let her get used to the place first." Xemnas instructed.

"Except for you." Xemnas pulled Demyx's hood, choking him.

Demyx turned around. "I want you to give her a tour." Xemnas said with an evil grin.

Demyx was immediately confused, why did Xemnas look so evil if it was only a tour…oh….yeah…now I remember. "What?!!" Demyx exclaimed, taking his hood back.

"The whole entire castle….tour."

Demyx sighed, heading for Akako's chamber.

"And here we have the dungeon, where we hold people against their will." Demyx, said, now starting to give everything humorous names. "This is Luxord, he likes to hang around down here with all of the cold dampness of the Dungeon."

"Sup?" The gambler asked, shuffling a deck of cards.

They walked on, going past many of the other members, stopping to talk with a few of them. "So, Akako." Demyx said, as they stopped for lunch. "Where you named by your hair?"

Akako nodded, taking a bite of sandwich. Akako's hair was as red as Axel's, the only thing different between them was their eyes. Akako had more blue in hers. "So is it just a coincidence you had moon for a last name?"

"That's not my last name." Akako said, as Zexion and Larxene walked up to the table.

Demyx looked puzzled, did she just call herself that? "As you might be thinking, I like to call myself that, and…its my middle name." Zexion took some rice Akako had made for anyone, tasting it. "Wow. This is good." Zexion said, actually taking more.

"Really?" Akako asked, quite surprised, no one liked her cooking.

Zexion nodded, as Larxene and Demyx tried some, each taking more shortly after.

"You're a good cook. I'll have to tell Xemnas, maybe we'll be able to find a good spot for you in the kitchen." Larxene said, turning to leave.

"A spot in the kitchen? Are there bad spots?" Akako asked, looking from Zexion to Demyx.

"No. Larxene just hates cooking or cleaning. Or any work for that matter." Zexion explained, with his cold voice.

"Advice. If you get the job, everyone loves miso soup, ramen, leeks and miso, pretty much anything. And you'll get to go shopping, instead of being shut in the freakin' white castle." Zexion winked at Akako, and left, taking a large bowl of rice with him.

Demyx stared aimlessly in the direction in which Zexion had departed. "That's different."


	3. Cook?

The daily meeting was in progress, and Akako had just been given a few tips for lunch. "Remember!" Demyx had said before taking off, "Xemnas likes something hot!"

Akako pulled out some rice and miso, she had to get lunch ready before their hour and a half meeting was over. Once cooked, she mixed the miso with some broth, instantly making a soup. A large, large pot of soup. She made the rice as a little side dish, but made a lot in case some wanted seconds, which was bound to happen. By the time the meeting was over, Akako had everything ready, the food, the tea, and soda, whatever they wanted. Akako had remnants of super on her apron, including some unknown materials, which looked like blood. Members piled in the eating hall, where they all lined up at the food bar. Akako dished the food out, all the while hoping they would like it. After Luxord and Xigbar got theirs, every9one stopped, to watch and see if the food was good. Xigbar took a bite of the steaming soup, his swished it around in his mouth. He nodded, diving down into the rest of the soup. They started to scarf it down, and this told everyone it was good, but who would know entirely? These guys didn't care what they ate, they would just eat it anyway. Zexion and Larxene sat down with Axel and Roxas, starting to eat it too. Zexion looked up to see Akako nodding in his approval; his expression was still cold though.

Demyx smiled big over to Akako, his mouth half full, and miso broth all over his face. Axel also nodded over to her, nodding a glad little smile. Now the moment of truth came, Akako turned over to where Xemnas sat with Siax, Vexen, and Xaldin. Xemnas stared down at his food, and nearly everyone turned to see if he would like it. He took a bite, chewing slowly. He nodded lightly, never taking his eyes off the soup and rice. Demyx gave a thumbs up to Akako, which brightened the whole world up.

Akako combed her dark red hair, looking into a mirror Demyx gave her and seeing her blue-green eyes staring back at her. A knock at the door, why didn't they just poof in here? I guess their nicer to their prisoners than suggested. "One minute!" Akako called, putting the mirror away. "Yeah?" She asked, opening the door.

Axel, Demyx, and Roxas stood there with a girl, she had dark auburn hair. "Can she stay with you?" Axel asked, with a hand on the girl's shoulder.

I nodded, as she stepped inside. "I thought she'd be more comfortable with you, than in the dungeon. Her name's Kairi." Axel said, "and this is my best bud Roxas." Introduced at last. "Roxas, this is Akako, our cook, prisoner, and other junk, I know you've met her before, but, this way it's not so stiff." Roxas smiled a bit, shaking my hand.

"Well, we'd better go. and just to be clear, maybe you shouldn't let Xemnas know you have Kairi in here." Axel said, as he and Roxas started away.

"Xemnas is having Zexion escort you to the market to buy food, Kairi will stay here. Xemnas wanted me to give the munny for shopping." Demyx said, handing her a pouch.

Demyx left, leaving me at the door with a heavy pouch in my hands. "You're Kairi right?" Akako asked, turning to face the quiet girl that sat on the bed.

She nodded, feeling a bit more secure. "Can you cook?" I asked, needing some help in the kitchen would be great.

"Yeah. Petty well." She answered, playing with her fingers.

"Good. You can help me with breakfast, lunch and supper." A knock at the door. "Can you hide? It's a matter between getting caught by Xemnas or staying safe." Akako said, as Kairi dived under the bed.

Akako answered the door, to see Zexion standing there, along with Larxene. "Oh hey, your taking me to the store right?" Akako asked, tossed the pouch up in the air and catching it again.

Zexion nodded, no expression whatsoever. "Larxene need to come too though. She's needs like shampoo or something."

I left with them, using a portal Zexion put up.

"Leeks, miso, rice, chicken, beef, crab, pasta, won tons, broth, ramen, and tea, do you guys like coffee?" Akako asked, turning to see Zexion, Larxene had gone off to grab her shampoo.

"We tried it once. Xemnas thought it was too bitter, Demyx loved it, and got high. Axel liked it too. Pretty much all of us liked it, except Xemnas."

Akako dropped a container of coffee into the cart. "What Xemnas doesn't know won't hurt him."

Zexion looked at Akako, unsure of this theory. Akako bought pretty everything thing, from cereal to chips. Demyx had given her enough to buy the store, and Akako would at least get three cart loads. "Fifteen in the house counting me and Kairi, so his should do it." Akako said, paying for all the food at the check out.

It took a couple trips, but finally they got all the food into the kitchen. "There, I'm never going shopping with ever again." Larxene said, putting the last box of chicken into the freezer. Zexion said nothing, maybe he didn't mind it. After q supper of a chicken stir-fry and rice, Akako left the kitchen with Kairi. "So, why are you here? You can't be a member." Kairi said, as they passed Demyx's room.

"I'm a prisoner." Akako said.

Kairi stared at her in disbelief. "That's can't be true! They treat you like family around here!"

"I know. I'm still quite puzzled with that."


	4. the Incident

I am quite sorry for all the mixups, here's my latest chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or the Organization, or the grocery store Akako went to with Zexion and Larxene, that was property of….the grocery people.

Cha! It is among us.

-------------------------------------------------

line telling you, that the story is starting

Something had triggered Xemnas's bad mood over the weekend, and now he was ordering everyone around with a cold tongue.

"What's for breakfast today?" Zexion asked, bringing his tray over to the kitchen counter.

"Pancakes!" Akako smiled, Kairi next to her.

Everything seemed better, though Xemnas was still in a bad mood. Everyone got into the long line for breakfast, hoping Xemnas liked pancakes and syrup. Quietly they started to eat, watching their surroundings, and careful not to make any noise as Xemnas took a bite.

The air stood still, no one breathed. He took the bite.

He shrugged, continuing to eat.

Akako's shoulders relaxed, and everyone went back to eating. "So. Its seems Xemnas likes your cooking." Axel said, coming to sit across from Akako and Kairi.

The table they sat at was originally for the shunned, but after a while they had at least five people sitting at it, Akako, Kairi, Axel, Demyx, and surprisingly Zexion.

Demyx leaned over the table, trying to whisper into Akako's ear. "Zexion's acting strange isn't he? What happened to the 'I hate you' Zexion?" Demyx asked quietly, as Zexion talked to Kairi about how white is was in the castle.

"Maybe he's changed." Akako said, looking at him and Kairi warmly, delighted to see that everyone was getting along. At least for now.

"Yo! These pancakes are nasty!" Xaldin yelled, walking up to the table.

Demyx stood up, apparently, coming to my defense. "Xaldin, calm down, we all know you like them, you just won't admit it."

Akako's eyes widened, she tried to stop Demyx. "Demyx, its okay, they wouldn't normal if they didn't have a few dislikes. Its okay." She pulled on the hood of his cloak, trying to pull him down.

"Fine. But you better watch your mouth." Demyx said, giving Xaldin a stern look.

---------

Demyx knocked on Xemnas's office door, ready for any answer. "Come in."

Walking in, he noticed something different, the air smelled, of blood.

"Yes? What do you want?"

Demyx stepped farther into the room, gathering up some courage.

"Why did you spare her life?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Did she do something to you?! Did she….hurt you?" Demyx was sweating, and a large vein appeared on his forehead.

"Go. You have disobeyed every order I kindly asked of you. You do not deserve to be in my office."

Demyx left quickly, slamming the door behind him. Running to the main hallway, he ran to the end, where Akako's chamber was. "Akako! Open the door!" Demyx pounded his fist on the door, eager to talk to her. She came to the door as fast as she could, expecting the worst.

"What's wrong?" She asked, her red hair ruffled.

"Did you do anything…..to Xemnas…..when he spared your life?" He asked, this outrage attracting attention.

Akako pulled him into her room, where Kairi was sitting on the bed, watching this whole incident. "You may not want to know, and what if Xemnas catches me telling you?"

She had pulled him to her face, he was taller than her, so this was quite a feat.

Demyx stared into her blue eyes, trying to decide. "Tell me."

She swallowed, letting go of Demyx and checking the hallway outside the room. Several people had stepped out of the rooms, wondering what was going on. Axel came up to the door, where Akako was. "I wanna know too." He said, somehow knowing what she was going to tell.

She let him in, seeing that no one else suspected them. The closed the door, turning to face the three of them. "I hurt Xemnas."

Demyx burst out in a fit of laughing, he fell to the floor. Then, in an instant, he got back up, as solemn as a Xemnas himself.

Thinking hard, Akako pressed on.

"I had been wandering through Naught's skyway, quite confused, I had just appeared there, like magic. I had been having strange dreams, all containing a vast white castle. So, when I appeared here, I was curious, now I has at this castle." Akako paused, sitting on the floor.

They all stared quietly at her, waiting for her to continue.

"Then Xemnas appeared, with Xaldin, Vexen, and Lexaeus. He asked me my name. I refused to tell him, he scared me. Then as he reached down to grab me, I touched his arm, not knowing what I was doing-" Akako was cut off, as a dark portal appeared, and pulled her into it.

They were in big trouble now.

Demyx jumped into the portal at the last moment, next thing he saw was…..

……light.

A yell. "What are you?!"

A familiar voice, was that……

The unmistakable voice of Xemnas.

He still hadn't found out what she was? Why she was here? How sad.

Axel appeared behind Demyx, Kairi with him. "I couldn't just leave her behind."

They all watched as the light faded, to reveal Akako, Xemnas had left, somehow he managed to hit her over the head before making his escape.

Demyx ran over to her, trying to sit her up.

"Shes out cold." Axel said from behind him.

Kairi looked around the room, now taking the time to see where they were.

They were in Xemnas's study, the office so many times visited.

"We'd better get her out of here, Xemnas won't spare her life this time." Demyx said, making another portal in attempt to leave.

Axel left with him, going to Olympus Coliseum because everyone would suspect her to be at Twilight Town.

They left Kairi with Akako, in the care of Auron, who somehow raised back to life….again.

"Yeah. They'll be fine with me." Auron said, glancing down at Kairi and Akako.

They were on the cold hard ground of the underworld, I guess Hades hadn't noticed them yet.

Kairi sat down next to Akako's limp body, trying to keep her warm.

Demyx couldn't bring himself to leave her. Just a week ago everyone had been happy with her there, now, everything was gone. Dead.

Quietly, he turned, leaving them, and going back to the castle with Axel. He stopped, just before stepping into the dark portal.

"You'd better change her name, or some one will find her. How about……Rose."

---------------------------

There it is, my latest chapter…..it was quite sad.


	5. A new hiding place

My next chapter. Please enjoy.

I don't have anything else to say…..I guess you should just read.

--------

"So Kairi, who is this girl?" A voice sounded in Akako's ears, where was she?

She heard the sound of the sea, and cars quietly passing by. Hmmm…..well, she wasn't in The World that Never Was anymore.

She blinked her eyes open, to see a boy with spiky brown hair, Kairi and a white haired guy. She stared blankly up at them. "Morning Rose!" Kairi said to her, bending to down to where Akako lay.

"Rose? But my name is-" Kairi shook her head. "Your name is Rose."

Akako was confused.

Sitting up, Akako took a better look at the two boys, one was standing a little ways away, his arms crossed. And the brown haired one crouched down next to Akako.

"Where's the castle? And Demyx?" Akako asked, standing up and looking around.

Kairi looked at the ground, preparing to explain. "Demyx dropped me and you off with Auron, who sent for Sora and Riku. Xemnas attempted to take you when you tried to tell us why you had a debt from Xemnas sparing your life…."

Akako's jaw dropped, a longer explanation was coming she could tell.

"Well, as Demyx left you and me with Auron he said it might be better to change you name, so it would be harder for Xemnas to track…..which I sincerely doubt. He wanted to call you Rose."

Akako stopped, just at the shore of the sea.

"I'll do as Demyx would want me to do. I guess my name's Rose now."

Across the sea Rose could see what looked like an island, with huge trees and forts on it. "That's our island." The white haired guy said to Rose, coming to stand next to her.

Kairi and the brown haired boy followed, now they were all standing in a row in front of the island.

"Well, Rose this is Riku and Sora, my best friends from ages ago." Kairi introduced, pointing to them as she said their names.

I shook their hands, a strange habit I had gotten into. "Yeah, Auron found us while we were battling with Hercules and Phil, you've been out for two days."

Rose's eyes widened. "Really? I'm sorry! Hope I wasn't a burden." Rose looked around, trying to look away from Sora, as she was blushing.

"So! What now? Don't tell me we're just gonna sit around here, I couldn't take it." Rose said, stretching.

"I think you should steer clear of The World That Never Was for the moment, I'm sure Xemnas is in an uproar, we'll just keep you out of harm's way. How about we go to the mansion in Twilight Town? I mean, it needs some work, but I'm sure we could live in it. And no one would suspect it."

Even though Kairi had just suggested it, I could tell she had been thinking about this area for a while now, and she had just made her mind up to go there. We wall agreed, and jumped into a gummi ship, heading for Twilight Town.

-------

"Who new that the castle had a rehabilitation canter?" axle asked, sweeping the kitchen floor.

"Well yeah! Where do you think we all rested after our really bad battles? And near deaths? Our own personal rehab center! Ta da!" Demyx finished all the dishes, and now they were sitting in the strainer and sparkly clean.

"Great job, now you have to unload the strainer." Axel said, picked all the dirt up with a dust pan and throwing it out the window.

"Gasp! Look what you did!" Demyx said, looking out the window.

"What?" Axel snapped, he had been in a bad mood ever since Xemnas had been in rehab.

A pile of dirt lay on the white street of Naught's skyway, the dirt from the kitchen floor. "OOooo, who cares!" Axel slammed the window shut, "now it looks brown not white, I'm so sorry I disrupted the whiteness of the vicinity."

"Man, Akako must have a lot of power, she actually inflicted pain on Xemnas. And now he's in rehab." Demyx said, putting the plates in the cabinet.

Axel took some orange juice out of the fridge, placing it on the counter. "I hope she's okay." He said, pouring the juice into a newly cleaned cup.

"Yeah. I really miss her cooking."

"Xemnas wants you to clean his office next, and no snooping through his stuff." Xaldin said, handing them the key to the study door.

Axel nodded, taking the key and Demyx to the office.

With brooms, vacuums, dusters, and table top cleaners, in hand, they opened the office door, and started to clean.

-------

"Wow. This place is huge!" Rose exclaimed, as they entered the mansion, which was covered with a inch of dust and dirt.

"It needs some fixing up, but I'm sure we can clear it out." Kairi said, Riku entering the building behind her.

"I call master bedroom!" He said, hurrying to clear one of the entry ways to a door before Sora did.

Sora followed him, but slowly, going into the room after Riku. Rose and Kairi ran after them curious about the room too. It was hardly a bed room, more like another hall, with old covered couches, furniture, and a large stair case protruding from the wall. "Wow." Riku and Sora ran up the stairs, on their way to find the master bedroom.

Kairi walked over to a huge window on the other side of the great room. She pulled the large curtains back, letting the sun in. "There, now its not so dark." She said, stepped back. She uncovered the couches, revealing beautiful embroidered cushions.

"It's beautiful." Rose said, slowly making her way upstairs. Curious what the boys were doing, rose followed the noise to a pair of big doors that were wide open.

In the room, was a huge king sized bed, a side table, a enormous window over looking the entire town, a bathroom with an immense bath in it, and many other comfy and big things, plus, two arguing boys.

"I get the room!" Sora said, yelling, though there was a laugh in his tone of voice.

"I found it first!" Riku said back, not noticing Rose as she walked in.

"How about you guys have a race?" Kairi suggested, coming up behind Rose.

The guys stopped, turning to Kairi for the rules. "First one to find the kitchen wins, call out when you find it."

"On your mark, get set, go!" Kairi said, her voice echoing through the mansion as they shot off, heading downstairs.

"Works every time!" Kairi said, putting her hands on her hips, "should be any time now…."

"FOUND IT!!!" Came Riku's voice, and Rose and Kairi went downstairs to check it out.

Rushing into the room they had heard Riku's voice in, they saw Riku and Sora, Sora looking completely crushed, but congratulated Riku anyway.

Finding their rooms by night fall, they all settled down to sleep, seriously tired with all of the fighting over the biggest room and such. And every eye was closed, with sweet dreams in mind….

…..except for Xemnas.

------------------------------------

That's t for chapter, five was it? I don't know, just be sure to review or what ever, while I think of the next chapter. Cha!


	6. spying

Hello! I'm in a extremely good mood today so maybe this chapter will be more funny than the others.

Muahhahha! I feel like laughing evilly. Heh…okay I'm done.

I don't own anything in Kingdom Hearts, so lets just go on with the story.

(thanks to Luna Swan for the ideas. Vexen shall be doctor!)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you see?"

"An F." Came a cold reply.

"And this is?"

"A K."

"Okay. This one?"

"A J." A growl roused in his throat.

An indicator pointed at the next letter.

"It's a B!" He threw eye coverer to the floor, stomping across the room and leaving.

"You seem to be fine." Vexen said.

Demyx scrubbed the marble stair case, with Axel and Zexion watching, apparently this was how they got their amusement.

"Will you guys just leave?!" Demyx said, standing up, scrubbing pad in hand, and cloak drenched.

They shook their heads, going back to staring at the same step they had been staring at for a while now.

Xemnas came into the hall, Vexen following after him.

"Looks like you passed." Vexen said, rolling his eyes.

"Where did you take her?" Xemnas asked the three members, ignoring Vexen.

Demyx, Axel, and Zexion looked up at him in unison. Axel and Demyx had told Zexion what they had done with Akako, just so you know.

"She ran away. I told you." Demyx said, scrubbing the white marble harder.

"Yeah. Got it memorized?" Axel said, trying not to laugh. Or smile for that matter.

Xemnas stormed away, though this left them puzzled. He could just force the answer out of them, why didn't he?

"You guys are lucky." Vexen said, still wearing his doctor's mask.

They ignored him, doesn't everyone? I mean, if you didn't ignore the doctor you wouldn't get sick right?

"An apple a day keeps the doctor away." Axel said, throwing an apple at Vexen.

Vexen caught it, taking a bite. "Hmm… Macintosh."

--------

"OMLETTES RULE!!!" Sora yelled, his mouth half stuffed with cheesy egg.

Kairi giggled, taking some omlette from the plate in the middle of the table.

Rose took her apron off, coming to sit down next to Riku. Rose picked the ketchup up, squirting it all over the cheesy omlette. Riku cringed.

"Heh. Hey Riku, you think that's disgusting?" Rose asked, squeezing more onto her omlette.

She laughed as Riku changed places at the table. "Chill. Its just tomatoes. Why do you hate it so much anyway?"

"Look at your plate." Riku said, smiling as he said it.

Rose stopped, afraid she had really done something dumb. She had.

The plate was completely red, there was at least an inch of ketchup on the….I mean, used to be omlette. Rose narrowed her eyes, just the chance she needed to gross some one out.

She took her fork, and bit into the ketchup incarcerated egg. Sora and Riku gaped, while Kairi gagged. Ketchup, a sauce delivered from heaven, may you we use it for good and not evil….I guess I'll have to think about that last part.

--------

The room was dark; the only light was Kingdom Hearts out the window.

"Number seven. Go and find her. She will only cause problems for us."

"Do you want me to capture her? Kill her?" He asked calmly, not at all shocked by this order.

"Just keep an eye on her. Don't let her see you, or anyone around you. Or she'll catch on." The superior said.

The door swung open, light poured in. Demyx stood in the doorway, a goofy grin of his face.

"We're all out of toilet paper."

Xemnas frowned, his eyes narrowing.

"Heh. I guess Vexen was right when he told me not to interrupt."

Demyx left, slamming the door shut.

………silence.

"Anyway. Make sure she doesn't catch on."

--------

"Hey Axel!" Demyx called, knocking on his door.

Axel opened the door, waiting for Demyx to explain himself.

"I'm going to go to the downtown coffee café, you wanna come?"

Axel shrugged, you can never have enough coffee.

They met Zexion and Luxord on the way out the door, inviting them to come along too, the more the merrier it seemed.

They walked out the door finally, with munny in hand, and ideas to play cards and drink coffee.

---------

"Pikachu, iron tail!" Ash's voice echoed through the mansion, as Riku and Sora watched pokemon, feeling their brains slowly melt.

"Man, even thousands upon thousands of dusks is better than this." Sora said, throwing the remote control to Riku.

"My brain…." Riku complained, sliding off the couch to the floor.

Rose walked in, taking the remote from the blob of Riku on the floor, and turning the TV off.

"Why don't you guys go out into Town and get some sea salt ice cream, or go skate boarding?" Rose suggested, as Kairi had gone out shopping with Olette.

Sora sat straight up, and Riku looked up at once.

"That's a great idea!" Sora said, getting off the couch, and running for the door.

"Yeah, thank for the great idea Rose!" Riku called, leaving the mansion with Sora.

"No problem." Rose said, long after they had disappeared behind the door.

Rose bent over to pick up some trash, left over Cheetos were scattered every where, when Sora had invited Hayner and Pence over for 'boy's night'.

Rose sat down in the old couch, flicking the TV on.

-------

A hooded figure crept through Twilight Town streets, attracting attention.

Quietly, he made his way into Sandlot, where they were holding another Struggle tournament. Among the crowd he didn't so odd, as most of the fans wore face paint and crazy hats and shirts bearing odd statements such as "I love Struggle more than my own life!"

"Hey you! Stop right where you are!" An angry voice said behind the cloaked man.

He stopped, still facing the direction he had been going.

It was Seifer. Right after he had won a match, and he was fired up.

"Why you wearing a cloak? Allergic to the sun?"

"Allergies, y'know?"

The cloaked man proceeded on; he didn't have time to fool around.

Seifer stopped yelling, backing away, the black cloaked man had a dark aura Seifer didn't like.

Passing several stores, many skateboarders, common people, and children, the cloaked man walked on, until…..

He found them.

Sora and Riku.

Skateboarding in the Main Streets: Tram Common.

"She's not with them." He said to himself.

"She could be in any of these apartment complexes." He continued quietly, "anywhere in all the worlds for that matter. And I can't just make a dark portal there."

Sora stopped skateboarding, had he sensed Siax's presence?

Siax darted into an alley, making a dark portal and disappearing into it.

--------

Done! At three pm…yes, incase it matters, I'm home schooled, so I'm allowed to write at this hour. (I hope it doesn't matter!) I will post next chapter soon……if you want me too.

Like they say……a chapter a day will keep the author away.


	7. The Conversation

I'm back… lets just hope you want me back. Never mind.

I'll try to make this one funny, sadly, I'm not that funny of a person. (depends who you ask.)

Enough of me rambling, on with the story.

------------------------------------

A shot glass, the perfect item for eaves dropping. With the special engraving on the side: Property of Luxord.

This item is included in Demyx's bag of tricks. The special item had been chosen for this particular job.

He pressed it to the door of Xemnas's study trying to listen in on his conversation with Saix.

"What did you find out?" Came the cold and deep voice of Xemnas.

"Nothing. I couldn't find her." Saix answered, there was no fear in his voice.

There was a long silence, and then Saix spoke up.

"I saw Sora and Riku in Twilight Town. I think they have her."

Demyx could imagine Xemnas rubbing his chin, and relaxing in his big chair, elbow rested on the arm of the chair.

"Keep looking in that area." Xemnas ordered, "Oh and Saix…."

There was a pause, and Demyx heard the chair creak as Saix stood.

"Next time, go at night."

Demyx flipped around, stuffing the glass in his cloak and bolting off.

"Axel! Axel!" Demyx called, running towards his room, giving Akako's old chamber a brief glance before rapidly knocking on Axel's bedroom door.

"What?" Axel asked, answering the door.

As always, Demyx's little calling had roused everyone's attention, and Zexion came out of his room, holding a book.

Spectacles still on his nose, Zexion came over to Demyx and Axel, curious.

"Come on." Axel said, leading them into Akako's old chamber. Axel pulled the skeleton key out of his cloak, maybe he had taken it from Akako herself.

"What's up?" Axel asked, going over to Akako's cold bed and sitting down.

Demyx looked form his right to his left.

"Xemnas and Saix are stalking Akako, anxious to find her." Demyx said, a quiet knock coming at the door after he said it.

Zexion walked over to the door, opening it. "Yes?" He asked, talking his spectacles off his nose.

It was Larxene.

"The jig is up! I know what you guys are doing!" Larxene screamed, as Luxord and Marluxia came up behind her.

Zexion stepped away from the door, letting them in. "It's your choice Demyx." Zexion said, his voice seemed less cold every time he spoke.

_Hmmm……I'm sure I could trust flower boy, but Luxord? And Larxene? _Demyx thought, thinking about making them swear on the bible.

"Nah… that wouldn't work." Demyx said to himself still thinking of the bible idea. Demyx sat on the floor, not even bothering to stand up even though Larxene little group posed as a threat.

"What do you think we're doing?" Zexion asked, coming up with answer when most needed.

Larxene thought for a moment, maybe she didn't know. What if she was trying to trick them into telling her? A light bulb seemed to appear above Demyx's head.

He had an idea.

"Oh Larxene. You caught us." He started, getting her attention.

Marluxia had sat down on the floor, looking quite bored.

Luxord was playing cards with Axel, and Zexion had picked up a small book Akako had left.

"What?" Larxene snapped, stepping closer the Demyx.

"Well surely if you know what we're doing, you'll know where we took Akako." Demyx said, maybe she had eaves dropped on Xemnas too.

"Oh yeah, you took her to Twilight Town."

Larxene was so confident in her information, Demyx had another idea.

"Your right. But as far as you know, she could have left on the gummi ship we gave her. Maybe she even joined Sora and his friends." Demyx said, know even Zexion looked up, where was Demyx going with this?

Larxene getting frustrated, this was taking too long, and she had had enough.

She lightning zapped the carpet next to Demyx's knee. He didn't even flinch.

"GO FISH!!!!" Luxord screamed, cards flying.

Zexion looked up from his book, looking at the burn in the carpet, he stood up.

"Larxene, go this does not concern you. Why are you so set on finding Akako anyway?" Zexion asked, in a clear and level voice.

Larxene turned to him, calming down a bit, which made every one wonder_. Why was it that Zexion's appearance of a calm and collected person sort of calm them down? No not really, never mind, sometimes people like that can get on your nerves, maybe Larxene just had a crush._

_Wait….a crush. _

Demyx thought, maybe he could use this to its advantage.

But he needed a girl's thought's on this idea……could he maybe? Cell phone.

------

_Ring! Ring! _Riku rushed to the mansion house phone, picking it up at once, without reading the caller ID.

"Uh huh?" He asked, as a screaming from Larxene came in the background from Demyx's side of course.

"Demyx! How could pick this time to call some one?! Are you calling Akako?! I WANT TO TALK TO HER!!!!" Larxene screamed, and Riku handed the phone to Rose as she came into the main hall, where the phone was located.

Rose took the phone from Riku, keeping it a ways away from her ear, as Larxene was screaming again.

------

"Rose!" Demyx yelled, fighting Larxene off with one hand.

Axel and Luxord had stopped their game, coming over to help Demyx out….wow, Luxord's on their side.

Zexion was now standing by Akako's bed, watching the struggle. Marluxia sat on the bed, watching it with Zexion, and pulled a bag of popcorn out of now where and started to eat it.

"GIVE ME THE PHONE!!!" Larxene screamed.

"Okay bad idea!" Demyx yelled into the phone. "I'll call you back later!"

Demyx hung up.

He threw the phone across the room, and it hit the wall, the snap of the plastic and metal rung in the air for a second, and everyone froze.

"Aww…man. That was my last cell phone. I'll have to get Cloud to deliver me another one."

Larxene stepped back, slapping Axel and Luxord off of herself. "I will be back, and soon, right after I report this to Xemnas."

She headed for the door.

"You have no proof I actually called her." Demyx said, just as she made it to the door.

She stopped. "You're right, maybe I'll wait to tell Xemnas." She continued on, and something told Demyx she would wait.

But this wouldn't be the first time Demyx's instincts were proved wrong.

"Demyx. Come to my office. And now." Xemnas's voice came over the intercom.

"And bring Axel, Roxas is home."

Axel shot out of the room, eager to see his friend again.

"Man, Roxas sure was gone for a long time." Demyx said, getting up and leaving the room.

------

The smell of apple pie filled the air, drawing the hungry boys to the kitchen.

Kairi took the pie out of the oven, putting it on the stove top. "No pie till you eat your supper." Kairi said, a sweet smile upon her lips.

They marched into the dining room, where Rose was setting supper out.

A delicious meal of spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread was set on the table, and four plates, forks and knives.

Riku and Sora looked at each other, racing to the table, they each took a rather large portion, and counted off.

"Ready, set, GO!!!" Sora screamed, diving into the spaghetti.

Rose sat down, pieces of noodle flying everywhere, one landed on her plate, there was a ton on the floor, but mostly it was strewn all through their hair.

"That's one way to play with your food." Rose commented, as Kairi came to the table with the hot pie and oven mitts.

"At least they're having fun." Kairi said, setting the pie on a hot pad.

They stopped for a breather, and Riku had won.

"I wonder why Riku keeps on winning." Rose asked herself quietly, though Riku heard her.

He didn't say anything, just sort of smiled.

………

"There she is." Saix said, peering in through the kitchen window.

He stepped away from the mansion, if caught; Xemnas would through him to the back of the line, and make Xaldin second in command instead of him.

Saix left to go back to the castle, ready to give Xemnas a report on what he had seen.

----------------------------------------------

I'm done! By the way, Larxene, Marluxia, and Luxord will find out soon, so, don't they won't be part of this. And, Rose's powers will be revealed…..cause I sorta left them in the dark.

Mmmkay, hope you liked it. CAUSE YOU GOTTA REVIEW!


	8. Needed

Mmmkay…..having trouble thinking of a power for her, but, I think I'll just write this as it comes to me.

Pray for me, hopefully I can finish this story gracefully (when I feel like it) I'd hate to leave stuff hanging. (I have a problem with doing that)

Kay, read on……and my apologies if it doesn't reach your expectations, (hopefully it will)

----------------------------------------------------------

The air was chilly, and the clock read six o'clock am.

Lights flashed from the main room, where some one quietly watched TV before everyone else woke up. Yes, it was a Saturday; just the chance Sora, Kairi, and Riku took to sleep in. Rose unfortunately, found it hard, she had a stomach ache.

A commercial for Tums came on the screen, and rose swallowed a groan. Maybe her powers were back firing on her. That's what it felt like.

She turned the TV off, as she had started to notice the flashing lights were giving her a head ache. She lay down on the couch, its cold velvet cushions felt good to her cheek.

She quietly lay there, inhaling and exhaling, waiting for something to happen. Soon, her wishes became reality. And she had a visitor.

A soft knocking came at the door, as to not wake everyone up; Rose crept quietly across the wooden floor, the rugs hiding more of her sound. She turned the handle to the door softly, as the whole building was old; causing creaks and groans from the boards to echo throughout the entire house.

Rose's jaw literally dropped, as three cold and damp men stood in the doorway.

"Why didn't you come around the back?!" Rose whispered, trying to yell at them without waking everyone up.

She sighed, letting them in. Axel, Demyx, and Zexion took seats on the couches.

Demyx stroked the velvety couches, admiring their softness.

"You guys are lucky; Xemnas has hard, old leather couches." He said rather loudly.

Rose put her finger to her lips, motioning Demyx to be quiet. They were pushing it.

"Be quiet or Sora, Kairi and Riku will hear you." Rose warned, as the three men sat up straight, not touching anything.

Rose rolled her eyes, what did they want anyway?

"Okay, the time has come for us to tell you why we have interrupted your sleep." Zexion said, standing up.

"Xemnas has been sending Saix to spy on you." Axel said, before Zexion had the chance to say it.

Rose waited for them to say something else, this was old news.

"So? I know, I saw him on one of my walks, I called to him, but he disappeared into a dark portal." Rose said, turning a lamp on.

The three of them looked surprised; Saix had never mentioned this little encounter to Xemnas. (They had been eaves dropping on his office for the past three days.)

"Anything else?" Rose asked, wondering if they had come here just to tell her that.

"We need to ask you…….why do you have a debt to Xemnas?" Zexion asked, sitting down in the arm chair next to her.

Rose's stomach still hurt, but she fought it off, trying to regain memory of the debt, the incident she had tried so hard to forget. Maybe she had forgotten it.

She thought for a little while, then continued on with the story she had been telling them before Xemnas took her away.

"So before I knew what I was doing, I touched Xemnas's arm, And his arm…..just fell off, I didn't know what I had done, I was freaking out. Xaldin and Vexen came over to help Xemnas, who was quite shocked as well, Saix, he stood where he was. And now I know why. Now I know why Xemnas holds Saix in a higher place." Rose said, getting their attention in full.

"Saix has the power of the moon. Though it may not seem so, but if Saix wanted to, he could easily hurt……..injure Xemnas greatly. Cause Xemnas is weak to the power of the moon. Though I have not figured out how I did it, that is why I have a debt to Xemnas! I hurt him, and he didn't hurt me back, I do not know……all I know, is that he spared my life, and now, I owe him my life."

Demyx stood, and walked over to the couch Rose sat on.

"That doesn't mean you owe him." Demyx said; his voice kind, and reassuring.

Rose's stomach pains went away, and everything felt right again.

And yet, a lump rose in her throat, and a tear rolled down her cheek. "Thank you Demyx! I need to hear that!" She fell over him, crying into his shoulder.

He was shocked at first, but then held her close, stroking her hair.

All along, she had been bottling everything up, and now it had all came out, all her angst, worry, sadness, and strife, and Demyx was glad to be there to comfort her.

She broke a way from him a while later, after she had calmed down. "I'm sorry Demyx. I got your cloak all wet." She apologized, her face quite red.

"Aww man!" Demyx faked, kind of carelessly wiping his cloak. "Nah! Don't' worry about it."

Rose smiled, sitting back down straight on the couch, and Zexion handed her a tissue. She nodded thanks and accepted it, blowing her nose.

Axel sat there, a satisfied smile on his face. "And they lived happily ever after." He said, looking over at a tapestry.

Rose stood, walking over to Axel, and she thumped him on the head. "That's what you get for being unnecessarily dramatic." She said, walking over to the kitchen.

By eight, she had breakfast on the table, thanks to the help of Axel, who knew he could cook?

"Won't you guys be missed back at the castle?" rose asked, thinking of Xemnas over turning the entire castle trying to find them.

Axel shook his head, a smile on his face.

"We asked Roxas to cover for us." Axel said, helping Rose bring the French toast out into the dining room.

"Oh yeah, why was he gone for so long?" Rose asked, as they entered the dining, where everyone was sitting.

Zexion and Demyx sat across from three confused teens, Sora, Kairi, and Riku. Sora stared as Rose and Axel put the plates of toast on the table.

"Roxas was looking up on the power of the moon, that's why I wasn't too surprised when you mentioned it. Roxas told me everything. Though you did surprise me when you said you had the power of the moon, I found it quite odd, but then I realized, that was why, Saix was nice to you when you came in…….well, as nice as Saix can be. He sensed the moon in you." Axel said, as they sat down at the table.

Rose smiled to herself, though it was shown to everyone in the room. This wasn't the end of their journey, no, no, they had much to do yet, much to be finished. They need to find out why Saix obeyed Xemnas instead of killing him and taking charge of the Organization, they needed to find out why Xemnas didn't kill Rose……..

……..but it hung in the air, Xemnas needed rose for something, who knows, maybe something was happening that Xemnas was planning to stop before it came to him, something Rose could stop.

----------------

"Where did they go?" Xigbar asked Roxas, his right eye twitching.

"They went to Taco Bell…….for breakfast. They said they were sick of eating oatmeal." Roxas said, crossing his arms.

Xigbar's shoulder's relaxed, and he walked away.

"Whew! Close one." Roxas said, going back into Axel's room.

"Hello……" Roxas picked up a book from Axel's desk.

He scanned the cover, puzzled thoroughly.

"A book on the Light?" He looked up. "I thought he was reading up on the moon." Roxas pulled a sticky note off of Axel's bed post.

"A Light? If this isn't talking about Akako, so who is it talking about?"

-----------------------------

DONE! What did you think? I thought my idea of her power being moon was pretty good, considering I made it up on the nick of time.

Mmkay, sorry for talking so much.

REVIEW NOW!!! You know you want to too. (Rose is not a cry baby, just to tell you. All her crying was necessary, and I think maybe I'd freak too if I was in her place. Maybe not cry though.)


	9. Taco Bell

I'm back! After so much, sorry for not posting earlier. I had to go Elk spotting with my family. But that doesn't matter now, the story does.

So start reading!

-----------

Three cloaked men walked into a cold, bright building, one of them unwillingly. The one in the middle was being dragged, carried by the arms.

The one man turned to a guy dressed in purple behind a counter.

"I would like some fries." The cloaked man said, his voice rough.

"Sir this is Taco Bell." The man in purple said, he looked worried.

The other cloaked man carrying one of the arms of the hostage smirked, a 'duh' look on his face.

"Who are you?" The purple man asked, now frightened.

"I am known as Joe, and these are my friends Jessie and Cone." Xigbar said, pointing at Roxas and Xaldin.

Xaldin held Roxas's arm, keeping him from escaping. "Let me go! Why would I run?" Roxas asked, as Xaldin loosened his grip.

"Have you seen these three?" Xigbar asked, holding up a paper with three profiles of Axel, Demyx, and Zexion.

The man in purple shook his head, now looking a little less worried.

"Okay." Xigbar said with a sigh, he was obviously disappointed.

---------------

"Ahh! Ooo! Ahh!...Ugh." A blonde musician was stuffed through a small window in the tower, letting loose all his wrath of the stair he had fallen on.

"Demyx! Turn your brain on! We need help in too!" Axel yelled from outside.

Demyx peered out the window, at his two friends, Axel and Zexion.

They had just gotten home from Rose's Mansion, and that wonderful breakfast of French toast. "I'm coming." Demyx said, as he took hold of the window sill.

Demyx pulled himself up, and helped the others in, pulling them up onto the small ledge.

"You fell on this step?" Zexion asked, as they closed the window after getting every one in.

Demyx nodded, stomping on the step, now it was his worst enemy.

"We'd better hurry, the others will be looking for us." Axel said, ignoring Demyx and Zexion.

A yelling came from downstairs, and a aroma, of……cheese?

"LUNCH!" The yells said, once audible.

Axel, Demyx, and Zexion made their way downstairs, where every member was crowded around several bags of tacos.

Xigbar gave them a glance as they reached for a taco, this probably wasn't wise.

"Hey! No tacos for the three amigos. You already went to Taco bell, we get these ones." Xaldin snapped, protecting the remaining tacos.

Axel swallowed a laugh, never had he seen Xaldin shield something like food.

Or maybe he had.

Like the incident with the roast turkey……

…….it had been a cold thanks giving morning, and all the Organization members sat at a long white table. They hardly ever celebrated this holiday, since they didn't care, but they thought, oh what the heck, its food right? They were wrong. Very wrong. Turkey is harder to cook than it looks.

But, as I am the writer to the story "Debt to be Paid" I should not go into that insane and wacky little story, I will continue on about the debt. (I'll tell that one later.)

Axel led Demyx and Zexion to Akako's old bedroom chamber, unaware they were being followed. "Even though she let go of it, she still had a debt to pay." Axel said, sitting on her cold bed.

"So? We'll grab Xemnas some flowers and chocolates and tell him they're from Akako for sparing her life." Demyx said, as their stalker came to the door.

"Did you have fun?" A calm and level voice asked; it came from the door way.

They all looked up, they were in trouble this time…..they were caught.

Axel sighed, he probably knew everything they had been doing.

"Alright, if we let you in on it, will you promise not to hurt Akako?" Zexion asked, as the man stepped farther into the room.

"I promise……but what are you three doing anyway?" He asked, his expression staying the same.

"I thought you knew." Axel said, standing up.

"Not completely."

"Well. We are trying to help Akako repay her debt, and be free of her chains, she hasn't felt too well ever since she accidentally hurt Xemnas." Demyx explained.

Their visitor rubbed his chin.

"Why don't you just get Xemnas some flowers and chocolates and say they're from Akako?" He asked, as Axel looked confused.

Demyx gave Axel an 'I told you' look, trying to remain innocent looking.

"It's a start." Zexion said, still thinking.

Demyx continued to try to concentrate. _What could we do? To free her? _

I suppose you are dying to know who their intruder was right? Well you aren't finding out yet.

-----------

"Oww!" Sora yelped, as Kairi squeezed ointment onto a gash in Sora's knee.

"You were being reckless, it what happens." Rose said, holding a basket ball in her hand.

Riku stood behind them all, holding a skateboard in one hand, a first aid kit in the other, ready for action.

Four cloaked figures popped up behind them, carrying several items.

"Oh hey guys……" Akako stopped, who was the fourth?

He removed his hood, the bright blue hair, the X on his face……Saix!

Akako was seriously shocked, what?

Demyx rushed over to Akako, who was rooted to the ground.

"He's on our side!" Demyx said, handing her a bag.

Zexion passed Akako, whispering something in her ear.

"So we think." He said, going over to help Sora to his feet.

"Look what we have!" Demyx said excitedly.

He pulled various things out of the bags, gift items, such as: flowers, chocolates, cards, picture frames, and little teddy bears, stuff you would get at a cheap little gift shop.

"Are you serious?" Akako asked, looking up at the smiley Demyx.

He shook his head, pulling another bag out, it had some plans in it.

-----------

m'kay sorry, I have to stop right here, I'm super tired and it's about three in the morning so, let's save it for another day…….till the sun rises, Chehiro.


	10. The Repayment Job

M'kay, I'm back, and all rested up….(not really.) I actually quite tired, though I did get some rest on the way home from our little outing.

Never mind that, I have to think of a plot for today's chapter. So, pray for me, that I can finish this chapter and all the others coming, pray that I might make a decent fanfic.

Read now, or perish.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"You guys are insane!" Akako yelled, as Demyx spread different plans over the table.

She stopped though, as she took a look at one of them. "That's a pretty good idea……"

The plan paper was huge, blue, so that you would write with a white marker.

And in the middle of the large poster, was three little words. "Say Thank You."

Akako smiled sweetly, it was a perfect plan, yet so simple. Some how it didn't feel right. "I've got an idea." Akako said, grabbing her coat, she had a great idea.

------------

Things were going fast, papers were flying everywhere, yet all seemed to be quiet. A sort of numbness, everything was happening yet not, and soon they entered the white castle in The World That Never Was.

"Xemnas!" Akako called, knocking lightly on his office door.

They passed Larxene and Marluxia, who stared as if they saw a dead person walk again.

"I knew it!" Larxene screamed, still, everything was numb, so she just pointed her finger, with her mouth moving, but nothing coming out.

Shock hung in the thick air, as more members came to watch the show.

Xemnas opened his study door, actually answering it this time.

"Hello." Xemnas said, turning around, and leaving the door open.

"Come in." He said once sitting down.

Akako entered the dark room, standing before his desk.

"I want to repay my debt to you." She said, Demyx and the others following her in.

A couple gasps sounded behind her. "But what did she do to him?" Larxene asked, confused like everyone else.

"What do you intend on doing?" Xemnas asked, quite interested it seemed.

"What would you want of me?" She asked, staying completely still, refraining from shaking.

Xemnas sat back in his chair. His arm had fully recovered since the accident, now it seemed as if he had just broken a finger nail.

"I have an enemy, I want you to go and dispose of." He finally answered, sitting straight.

He waited for her to answer. "I'll do it." She said, feeling her destinies change, now she had a new mission.

"Prepare for departure. Oh and Demyx, find her a weapon, she's going to need one for this job." Xemnas instructed; a cruel smile on his face.

Demyx nodded, grabbing Akako's hand.

Axel, Zexion, Saix, Larxene, and Marluxia followed them, eager to find out which weapon would choose her.

They came to the Hall of Empty Melodies, where Demyx stopped.

"Have you ever wielded a weapon such a as a sword?" Demyx asked, as the others took seats on the floor.

Akako thought for a moment, looking away from Demyx for a second. "No." she answered, looking back up at him.

"Think of the weapons you have seen before, which one do you think would fit you most?"

Akako concentrated, thinking of her favorite weapons. She smiled, and then suddenly, a sword appeared in her hand.

This was a long and slender sword, like Sephiroth's, only with a tiny curve, making it more rounded. It was glossy as if rain had just washed it, and a bit worn, why did this weapon look familiar?

Demyx swallowed hard, backing away from her. "Okay, you did it, now take swing at that dummy over there!" He pointed at Axel.

"Wait, I mean, that dummy!" Demyx shrieked as Axel charged at him.

Demyx fell to the floor, Axel had punched him squarely in the forehead.

He dragged Demyx to the side lines, as Akako aimed her sword.

Giving it a powerful yet elegant swing, she cut the sack dummy in half, its thick cotton spilling onto the floor.

Silence filled the air, as everything sunk in.

"Yeah!" Demyx shot up, excited for her.

The sword accepted her, and a long sheath appeared tied to around her waist.

"Good job!" Zexion said, smiling, and coming over to congratulate her.

There were a few pats on the back, and a couple 'good jobs' but soon, all went quiet.

Xemnas had entered the room.

"Here. I shall tell you about this little nuisance you are to take care of." He said, motioning for them to sit down.

He stood there, quite unhappy, and annoyed, though this was all necessary.

"This person, needs to be eliminated, because she has caused me much trouble." Xemnas started, as it soon sunk in that this was a girl he was talking about.

"Would you like to know who it is?" He asked, getting a couple nods.

He stopped, pulling something out of his cloak. "this will draw her here, and at that time, you will find out who she is." He handed the object to Akako.

Akako went to take it, but it zapped her.

She retracted her arms.

Xemnas smiled coldly. Then he wrapped the object of stone into a thin piece of cloth.

Then he handed it to her.

Akako took it, but this time, it did not zap her, though this greatly puzzled her, she dared to ask any more questions, as everyone around her was shocked too, completely speechless.

----------------------------------

Akako entered the mansion, holding the orb shaped stone. Her sword sheath dragged lightly on the ground, and the orb thingy glowed red.

She crept into the main sitting area, Xemnas's last words ringing in her ears.

"_You must change your name." _He had said, giving her a little time to think of a different name.

Akako already had two names, Rose and Akako, and what about Usagi? That was just her last name.

Her eyes blinked, blinded a bit. A bright lamp had just been turned on through all the darkness of the night in the mansion. Three teens stood there, the one closed to the lamp was Kairi, and the other two sat on the stairs.

"Where were you?" Sora asked, recalling when she had left this morning.

"I went back to the castle with the others."

Riku's eyes scanned her, they stopped on the sword, but he said nothing.

All three of them started to walk closer to her as they noticed the glowing cloth in her arms.

"What is that?" Riku asked; a bit a kindness coming back to his expression, though Akako didn't know why.

"To tell you the truth, I really don't know." She replied, holding it tighter.

A small tear rolled down Riku's cheek, only Akako had noticed this. He quickly wiped it away, pretending it hadn't happened.

Sora sighed, gently taking the glowing orb form Akako's arms.

"Who gave this to you?" He asked, holding it out in front of himself.

"Xemnas. He has me going to take care of a 'nuisance' for him, and said this would attract her."

"No!" Riku exclaimed, pushing his way towards Sora.

"Please…..no." Riku remained composed, but was still freaking out under certain conditions.

"Sora, Akako, may I see that orb?" Riku asked quietly, as Akako nodded and Sora gave it to him.

Riku took the cloth off, revealing the dark red, glowing orb, he held it with the cloth, still staring into the orb.

He looked up.

"Akako, this is the Blood orb."

---------------------------------------------------

Done! And I think I did a fairly good job, though it was rushed a bit.

The questions are: Who is this nuisance?

Why did Riku freak out?

What is the Blood orb?

And, what was the Light Roxas was talking about in the 8th chapter?

Keep reading to find out. (man, I sound like a cheesy cartoon ' to be continued'.


	11. The Light

I was looking through my review this morning after church, and was like, "Wow, both of my reviewers like wolves." I know, its just a bit on the random side, forgive me.

On with the chapter!

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Here it is!" Zexion said, after sifting through thousands of documents.

They stood in the castle library, where Xemnas kept all his public files on his enemies.

"Wow, I didn't know Xemnas had something like this. Who would keep files on their enemies?" Demyx asked, taking the document form Zexion.

"The light?" Roxas asked, peering at the paper with the others.

"Her name is…..Chehiro. The light." Axel said, taking the file from Demyx.

"She is the light, and she was weak at night, only Mickey gave her something to help it, a Twilight Belt?" Zexion asked, reading it aloud.

Four gasps came, as they read the next line.

_Riku's girlfriend. _

They all leaned in on the paper, reading the words over and over again.

"This can't be good." Zexion said, closing the file.

"That means that's she good." Roxas said.

"Good to us, bad to Xemnas." Demyx said, turning to leave.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku had shut himself up in his room, taking the orb with him, for what reason Akako was unsure.

Sora and Kairi were quieter too, and Akako was getting a full serving of silence and shunning.

"Ugh. Will you guys just tell me what's going on?!" Akako erupted, as Sora and Kairi walked into the room.

Kairi led them to the sitting room, where she and Sora intended to tell Akako what was happening.

Kairi told her everything, that she was the Light, and that she had left to another world along time ago.

"But where did she go?" Akako asked, picking up a pillow from the couch and playing with it.

"She went to find the Blood orb. But until now did we find out where it had been." Sora explained, looking to Kairi to finish.

"That's why Riku's so upset."

Akako looked to the floor, looks like there would be some complications, and Xemnas knew this, it would be Akako's choice to destroy her, or let her go.

"I thought of a new name for you Akako." Sora said, immediately getting Akako's attention.

Why would Sora be thinking about this? The world may never know.

"Naosumi!" He said, quite impressed with himself.

"It had no meaning, but I thought it'd fit you well."

Kairi nodded, she liked the sound of it too.

Naosumi.

"Okay, I like it."

-------------------------------------------------------

The four of them entered Akako's old chamber, holding the file on Chehiro.

"What are we going to do? Akako can't kill this girl." Zexion said, still reading through the document.

"She won't. She's gonna do something else, she may not be able to repay Xemnas after all. Ultimately, she probably gonna end up disobeying him and help this Chehiro girl." Axel said, checking the front door.

Saix walked in, passing Axel, without saying anything.

"I've been checking up on Akako." Saix began, getting everyone's attention.

"Sora and Kairi have told her about The Light, and they gave her a new name."

Everyone leaned forward, Demyx fell off the bed.

"Naosumi." He said plainly.

Demyx looked up, relaxing.

"I like that name." He said.

"What do you suppose we do?" Axel asked Saix, closing the door and locking it.

"To put it bluntly. Go against Xemnas's orders, you must not engage in meaningless battles, especially with good people. Like Chehiro."

"You've met her?" Demyx asked, looking up at Saix as if he was a kindergarten teacher, his eyes big with curiosity and innocence.

He nodded, then narrowed his eyes a bit.

"I can't believe you've forgotten, don't you remember when she visited?" Saix asked, a bit confused himself now.

Demyx thought for a second.

"You mean the brown haired girl? She had bright blue eyes?"

Saix nodded.

"Oh yeah, I've met her." Demyx said, looking around the room, proud of this fact.

"I need to talk to Naosumi about this." Zexion said, catching on with her new name as if she had had it all her life.

Saix nodded, agreeing on this idea, they all must speak with her.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Ya have any eights?"

"Go fish."

An hour had passed after the five Organization members had been there, and now Demyx and Naosumi were playing Go Fish with Luxord's cards.

Naosumi had been informed on everything, even the fact she was going to betray Xemnas.

Riku came running down the stairs, still holding the Blood orb.

He was quite shocked to see all of the visitors, but had heard some one's name, Chehiro's name.

"Do you know where she is?" He asked, trying not to sound too desperate.

Saix, a man filled with many memories and mysteries, nodded.

Almost everyone gasped, he hadn't mentioned this.

He started for the stairs, and everyone followed.

He led them into the library, and down into the lab.

Riku was getting anxious.

This all seemed too easy, or would it be harder than it appeared? Who knew, they still had to do a ton of stuff, remind yourself of that.

Then he led them into the pod room, where everything with pure white.

If you can guess who was there raise your hand, oh well, I can't see your hands anyway.

Namine sat there, holding her sketch book, and drawing.

She looked up, smiling.

She held her drawing up, and if you can guess what it was of, you get a cookie.

Chehiro.

Riku walked over to Namine, taking the picture from her gently, and scanning over it.

His back was facing the rest of the group, as he stared down at the art.

"Is she in there?" He asked quietly, not looking up from the sketch.

Namine nodded, pulling a small lever.

The petals around the pod opened up, like a rose in its bloom.

Riku gave the picture back, as he saw the contents of the pod.

Chehiro was asleep, her short brown hair floating around her face.

The gravity came back into the pod, and she fell.

Riku caught her arms, pulling her out of the pod.

He brushed her hair out of her face, so he could see her face.

Setting her on the floor, he kneeled down next to her.

Everyone in the room, was dead silent, watching as Riku held her close to himself, the air of filled with grief, most likely illuminating from Riku.

No one had ever seen Riku act this way towards anyone, held her close, checking her pulse every five seconds.

Slowly, she opened her bright blue eyes, to see about eight people at the entrance to the pod room.

Her face was against his shoulder, and she had no idea who was holding her.

Riku looked up, to see her awake.

"Riku? Why are you holding me?" She asked, sitting up straight.

Riku smiled brightly, she was back.

Sighs rippled through the small crowd.

Sora and Kairi stepped closer towards Riku and Chehiro.

Chehiro looked utterly confused, not knowing anything that had happened.

As everyone's shoulder's relaxed, and they chilled down, Saix made his way towards the door, not wanting to be noticed through the crowd.

"Yo! Saix!" Chehiro called, turning everyone's heads towards the door.

He stopped.

"Thank you." She said plainly, letting him leave.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sorry, I know it was rushed a bit, but I hope you liked it. I really had to focus on Chehiro today. And remember I did not name her after me, she was Chehiro long before I made this account.

I hope a answered a few questions without making more. Wait, that was the point of this chapter, you're supposed to wonder who she is, and what her story is, so, I hope that's what you're wondering.

Oh and sorry this chapter was aimed just on Chehiro, I found it was necessary.

REVIEW!


	12. The Answer

Whew! Last chap was a little rushed! Let's try to slow it down again.

I can't believe Chehiro has entered this story! I'm soooo excited, and you should be too, cause Riku is.

Little pronouncing tip: Naosumi is pronounced Nowzoomie its really cool! (And it a boys name if you haven't noticed, but does it look like I care?)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days had passed, and everything seemed perfect. Riku and Chehiro were going out again, Namine was staying at the mansion, and Demyx and the others had been visiting lately. The one thing though, that was on everyone's minds, was, why wasn't Xemnas interfering? This question remained in the darkness, as Xemnas didn't even talk to Saix anymore, he would just randomly disappear, and no one in the castle would know where he was.

"Naosumi!" Namine called, walking into the main sitting area.

Naosumi looked up from her book; she had been reading a fiction Zexion had brought for her. It was about a girl and a boy who mysteriously ended up in another world, it was a good read.

"Yes?"

"Come here." Namine led her into the White Room, and gave her a picture.

Naosumi blushed, as she looked over to the picture. "Namine….." It was a picture of Demyx and her sitting on the shore, her head on his shoulder.

She gave it back, looking a bit disturbed.

"I think it's very pretty, but, me and Demyx are just friends, nothing more." Naosumi said, turning to leave.

"Demyx doesn't feel that way about you." Namine said, stopping Naosumi in her tracks.

After a few minutes in thought, she kept walking, going downstairs as Riku and Chehiro walked in.

Chehiro had a sweet smile on her face, the kind of smile you could die for. It was simply beautiful to see some one so happy, and Riku had one too, the smile that made you want to be happy too. So this brought Naosumi's smile out of the gloom, and out into the light, where it could shine.

Sora and Kairi entered the room too, two perfect couples.

Naosumi rushed down the stairs, grabbing her coat, she had realized something, something she had to do. But, as she came to the door, she froze, she felt Namine's eyes on her back.

"But do remember, when you choose, one's heart will be broken." Namine's voice echoed through the entrance, as the others left into the sitting room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AWW cheese cake!"

"HA! I win!"

"Candy Land?" Axel asked, coming over to where Roxas and Demyx were playing on the floor.

"Yes! It's an extremely mature game!" Demyx defended himself, as Roxas rolled his eyes.

Saix walked into the room, an apathetic look upon his face.

"Xemnas is gone again, except this time he left a note."

Even Zexion heard this news, for he came in and took the paper from Saix's hand.

_Going to Castle of Oblivion. _

"Hmm……I wonder why he'd go there." Zexion said, handing the note back to Saix.

There was a noise out in the entrance hall, some one was entering the castle.

"It's Akako!" Came Xigbar's voice.

Demyx, Axel, and Zexion pushed each other trying to get out the door and out into the main hallway. Naosumi spotted them from afar, as they tried to exit the room at the same time.

Naosumi was wearing a black cloak just everyone else's, she looked like a member.

"Hi." She said plainly, her face expression looking sad.

"Where is Xemnas?" She asked, her voice starting to shake.

Naosumi hardly ever got to this state, but when she did, she couldn't take hold of anything. She looked as if she would burst into tears at any moment, she was confused and scared.

Demyx walked over to her, as everyone else had frozen. He put his arm around her, trying to comfort her. As he guided her across the hall and into the room he had rushed to get out of, Axel's room, he glanced down at her face, a tear had come out.

He stopped her inside the room, where she fell to her knees, she was seriously falling apart. Demyx kneeled down next to her, a compassionate look on his face.

He took his hanky out of his pocket, handing it to her.

She wiped her eyes, looking away from him.

"I'm sorry Demyx." She apologized. "I'm so confused. After the other day when Chehiro woke up, everything's been falling apart for me."

He smiled a bit, for what reason he did not know.

Roxas was watching all of this, trying to pretend he wasn't there, while Naosumi cried. Tension was in the air for Roxas, this probably wasn't much of a public conversation, he could tell. He slipped out of the room, bumping into Axel.

"What's going on in there?" Axel asked, as Roxas kept on for in room.

"Serious talk, don't enter." He said, just before disappearing behind his bedroom door.

Axel peered into the room, his curiosity taking over him.

"So what's bothering you?" Demyx asked Naosumi, as she handed the hanky back to him.

"I can't obey Xemnas's orders, and the only way to let this die is……is to kill Xemnas." She stood, as Demyx's expression froze in shock.

She went to the door.

"I apologize again, I must have wasted much of your precious time." She said, hand on her sword sheath.

"No worries, I was playing a cheesy board game broad you walked in." Demyx said, putting his one arm over behind his head, embarrassed.

Axel darted away from the door, as not to be caught by Naosumi herself.

"Hey Naosumi, I actually think I agree with you. This seems like the only way. Unless you'd like to just forget about it and keep living your life…..though that would make a pretty crappie fanfic. Never mind that last comment."

She turned to Demyx, where he was still kneeling on the ground.

Her face was bright, with a smile on it, a true smile.

"It's the only way. We must go to Castle Oblivion, there, we'll find him."

----------------------------------------------------------------

ouch! Xemnas you'd better be ready, cause I am1 and I think I might just kill him off, that would be good, no more nasty looks from mister scary.

Review and tell me what you think should happen, cause I'm almost dead of ideas!

(Let's hope not for long!)


	13. Surprise, SURPRISE!

Well, as I have come this far, I feel I should celebrate. EVERY ONE WHO REVIEWS GETS A NEW CAR!!! Right, not like you're going to listen to me.

I didn't post it this morning as I usually do, for one reason, I have wrapped up in a REALLY good book. And when I say really good, I mean really good, I don't read a book (or fanfic. So if I review your story, that means I really thought it was worthwhile) unless it takes me in at the first sentence, I know, I'm picky. Sorry for making you wait for this chapter, keep reading.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh sorry!" Naosumi shrieked, as she nearly cut the bottom half of number seven's cloak.

She was now able to shoot blue blades from her sword; all she had to do was swing it half way. The blade hit the ground, making a huge cut in the earth.

Saix let his shoulders relax. "We're done for today, go get some lunch." He ordered, as she put the sword in its sheath.

Everyone had their places at the long dining room table, Chehiro sat next to Riku, Sora sat next to Kairi, Naosumi, sat next to whoever she wanted to, a free bird you might say. Lunch had been made by Kairi and Namine while Chehiro and the guys played football in the huge entrance hall.

But now, as everyone sat down for lunch, something happened. Just give me a minute to figure out what it was.

Still trying.

There.

A flash of black flew across the table, crashing into Chehiro. She stood up, brushing off her attacker.

"Dear Lord….." She started, helped the cloaked figure to his feet.

Then his face came into view. Who was it? Uh oh.

This character was only known to those who had heard Chehiro speak of him, not nicely either. He was a little pest as she put it, completely in love with her, or so it seemed. He wasn't a nerd or a crazy geek that no one liked, quite the opposite actually.

"How'd he get in?" Chehiro asked calmly, as she set him in a chair.

Saix smiled the tiniest, a look a satisfaction of his face.

Chehiro let her posture droop; now she was going to have to get rid of him herself.

He had dark blue hair that swept over his right eye, gray eyes, and he was quite tall with a pale complexion. He had kind of looked like Zexion, but he smiled more, a goofy grin that won over many hearts of the nearby high school. That fact was, Chehiro liked Riku.

"Wow! You looked great!" He said complemented, his smile lighting the room up.

Riku stood, face expressionless. The guy cowered a bit, knowing exactly who this was. This was the boy Chehiro had spoken of, Riku.

This guy did in fact have a name, Souta.

Souta was the talk of the school, every girl died at the sight of him, but to his dismay, Chehiro was the only one who didn't like him. I mean, she didn't hate him, she just liked Riku better. Kairi had asked Chehiro privately what she really thought of Souta, but she just answered: "He's cute yes, but I like Riku."

Poor Souta, and he proceeded to persevere, hoping she would change her mind. "Haven't you ever thought of taking up the offers of the girls at school?" Naosumi asked, as he sat down between Namine and I.

He shook his head. "The thing is, is that they would do anything for me, they would be too easy to get, Chehiro, you have to work for her, and she's REALLY pretty. Plus, she's smart, how many girls would actually say no to a guy? Only the smart ones like you guys. Desperate girls scare me." Souta explained, as Riku quietly talked to Chehiro and the others at the far end of the table.

"You could try for Larxene, I'm sure she won't be desperate…" Naosumi said with a chuckle. She imagined him following her around the castle, asking her over and over again, until she pulled a weapon of some sort out of no where attacking him with it.

"Who's she?" He asked, turning back to Naosumi.

Naosumi's right eye twitched. "Never mind." She caught herself, remembering he didn't know the slightest bit about the Organization member's names (he knows about them, just not their names.)

After lunch, everyone who was at the mansion went for sea salt ice cream, to celebrate Saix's birthday, though he did run away once Naosumi remembered.

Souta stayed with the group that evening leaving Chehiro alone for the day, figuring she deserved to be left alone, though he probably would be back some day.

"So Chehiro….." Naosumi started as they sat down against the wall, while the guys were skateboarding.

Namine and Kairi sat down with us, listening to what Naosumi had to say.

Even though Namine is Kairi's nobody, she can still hang around, she's just sort of ghostly, everyone needs to stretch their legs every once in a while.

"Did you go to this Twilight Town High school before you became a keyblade bearer?" Naosumi continued, thinking of how Chehiro must have met Souta.

She nodded, thinking back. "It was summer break when Mickey told me about the keyblade. Souta was bothering me, and I fainted, and that's where my journey began." She explained, so Souta was there, I bet he was proud to have a keyblade bearer as a friend.

"How long have you guys known each other?" Kairi asked, glancing up at Souta.

Chehiro thought for a moment, thinking. "Probably since we were nine or ten, we went through elementary together."

"So! When is the big Xemnas elimination?" Chehiro said quickly, trying to change the subject.

Naosumi smiled, remembering her job quickly. "In a week, Saix says I need more practice, and Xemnas is still waiting at Castle Oblivion for me."

It would come quickly, before she had time to realize it, it would happen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The white castle was quite quiet with Xemnas absent, no one ordering everyone about, oh wait, never mind that.

"DEMYX! There is a white spot on my newly washed cloak!" Xigbar exclaimed, showing him the spot, and punching Demyx in the shoulder.

"I told you I wasn't any good at laundry! He should get Roxas to do, he shorter, that means he can bend over to pick the stuff up." Demyx retorted, punching Xigbar back, by hitting him right where the white spot was.

Xigbar flipped around, stomping off in another direction, probably looking for Roxas. Xigbar had taken over the Organization, so were his instructions to, for if Xemnas did not return, Xigbar was king.

Demyx left in search of Saix who had last visited Naosumi, he wanted to know what had happened this morning over at the mansion.

He knocked lightly on door number seven, the huff about the stain written all over his face. Saix came to the door, hood up. "What?" He asked, voice hardly audible under the hood.

"How'd your visit to the mansion go?" Demyx asked, yawning.

"Good." Saix slammed the door shut.

"What's your problem?!" Demyx called, banging his fist on the door.

"Go away." Saix said, and there was a click as h e turned the lamp off.

Demyx stopped, remembering the date. "Oh, now I get it, it's your birthday and you don't want any one harassing you…." Demyx said, narrowing his eyes evilly, putting his hand to his chin.

He dashed off, in search of recruits for the mission at hand. He came back with half the Organization, (the fun and friendly half) carrying party supplies.

Axel burned the door down, and the people flooded in, showering him with gifts and ribbons, and polka dotted gift wrappings, for a brief moment everything flew around the room, then they retreated.

-----------------------------------------------------------

kay done, had to have some fun there, everyone was so serious in the last chapter, I felt I should give everything a little caffeine, hope I did okay, cause you're going to review, no matter how much you don't want to.

Please? I'm begging you! Well, not really, but it would help me with inspirations, I fear I will run out……I DON'T WANT WRITTER'S BLOCK!


	14. Dreams And partying

M'kay, sorry for being gone so long, been reading an awesometastic book, I had to go to my Gram and Papps' house, I've just been plain busy. So Here I am, ready to write a new chapter.

If you want to be reading this, here it is.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The grass was cold, laden with dew, and that all stuck to Naosumi's back as she laid down. As it was completely dark, the stars were her only light, and the reason why she had come.

"There's the big dipper, the little dipper……and the milky way!" Naosumi exclaimed to herself. She was all alone, for she had not asked anyone to go with her. The chilly night breeze blew strands of her hair elegantly across her face, she ignored it, trying to focus her attention on the bright sky above her. The moon was so close, it would be full again, giving Siax and her power more strength than usual.

A twig snapped, far off in the distance, perhaps Naosumi didn't wander alone. As she sat up slowly, she recognized the style of the cloak the figure was wearing, and as I said before it was very dark, but that didn't matter, for the cloak, was purely white.

The color made Naosumi at ease, what evil creature in it's right mind wear a white cloak? The person wasn't evil obviously, so Naosumi stood. She stood on the wet ground waited, as the cloaked figure spotted her, and slowly approached.

"Naosumi?" The person in white asked; their voice reassuring.

Naosumi nodded, realizing who it was. She sat back down on the ground, and patted the spot next to her, waiting.

The figure took it's place, taking the hood off at once, and letting it's identity be revealed.

Namine.

"Your real name, has been changed many times, by different people." Namine started, gazing up at the stars. "Each person, a friend to you……or more."

Naosumi turned to Namine trying to read her face expression. "What was the name you born with?" Namine finally finished, almost like she had struggled to get it out.

A light breeze ruffled the leaves on the ground in front of them, and blew a leaf onto Naosumi's shoe. "Akako." She said quietly, smiling at the sound of it.

-----------------------------------------------------

Saix bent over, cleaning the last of the ribbons up, he hadn't had time to pick them up before leaving to teach Naosumi more moon and swords tricks. Sighing, he threw away the last of the polka dotted wrapping, and threw the gag gifts in the closet.

The door banged open, and Demyx stood there. He jumped onto Saix's bed, left over confetti fluttering around him (it had been sitting on his bed) putting his head on his hands, and throwing his feet into the air as he lay on his stomach.

"So! How old are you now? Like forty?" Demyx asked in curiosity, totally innocent.

Saix swallowed a growl, composing himself.

"I'm twenty-eight." He said through gritted teeth, probably just to get Demyx out of his room.

Demyx's eyes widened. "Wow! Really? I woulda thought you were ancient!"

Saix picked number nine up by his hood, dumping him out in the hallway. "Stay out of my life." Saix said in monotone, slamming the door in response.

"Fine! Who cares that I actually remembered!"

All was finally quiet, the sound of foot steps the only echo approaching.

Axel held a hand out to Demyx, offering to help him to his feet (because he was still on the floor, sitting on his behind, arms crossed and a pouting expression plastered across his face.)

"What happened?" He asked, as Demyx pulled himself up.

Demyx brushed the confetti off his cloak, it used the evil power of static to attach itself to Axel's cloak. They stood there in the hallway for a few minutes, throwing confetti at each other, as…….Xemnas? What? But he's at Castle Oblivion!

And he was dancing and singing, wearing a clown jumper.

"Ring around the rosy! Pocket full of posies!" He said cheerfully, catching Axel and Demyx's attention, and making them laugh.

He stopped next to them, mocking the real Xemnas's voice happily.

"Go clean your room!" He practically laughed, pointing a red gloved finger.

They laughed together, and the sound of music played downstairs, (along with angry screams from the leading members) they were the rebellion.

Xemnas's face disappeared, and Xigbar's face took it's place, starting to scold Demyx for the red spot on his red spotted clown suit.

A poof came up, and Zexion stood in the place where the clown had been, in his normal black cloak, laughing with Axel and Demyx. "Oh Zexion! I love when you change form!" Demyx said, tears streaming down his face.

Zexion held his hands out, getting high fives from both of them in return.

Their plans had works, the Organization was in an uproar, everyone crazily partying or against the entire operation.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Laughing seemed to be in the air, as Namine and Naosumi entered the house, Riku and Sora and Kairi and Chehiro were laughing hard, as they watched _Napoleon Dynamite. _

"Tina you fat lard! Eat your dinner!" Napoleon's voice echoed through the house, disrupted as the four of them laughed again.

Namine disappeared, just as she saw Kairi, leaving Naosumi to the rest of the dark mansion.

"I'm going to bed." Naosumi announced quietly, though no one heard her.

The hall ways were dark, but Naosumi seemed to find a path to her room, quickly covering herself with the silky comforter. Drifting off into a sound sleep, prepared for the pleasant dreams…….only, they weren't as pleasant as predicted.

She woke up screaming, the frightening images still haunting her thoughts.

The people closest to her room hurried over, quite shaken.

"What's wrong?" Riku asked, taking hold of one of the four posters pole for extra support.

Kairi and Chehiro and Sora rushed in after him, shocked as well. Naosumi was breathing hard, her brow wrinkled into a worried position. "Bad dream….." She said, her breathing slowing to a normal pace.

Their shoulders all relaxed, almost in unison, and Riku left, pulling the reluctant Chehiro along. "What was it about?" Kairi asked soothingly, trying to help.

Naosumi shook her head, pulling the covers up over the rest of her fully dressed body. "It doesn't matter."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Left hanging, I know, but I'm dying to get back to my book, I can hardly breathe. I'll answer the questions stirred up in this chapter next time, her dream is more important than you think.

REVIEW!


	15. The Final Task

M'kay, my last chapter stunk, but I'm coming back, and I'll try harder this time, the end is approaching.

Please read and review, every word (whether nice or not) means something to me.

(WARNING: seriously, this chapter will get bloody, and violent, so just to warn you. I don't want you to think I'm obsessed with violence, I'm not. Just warning you.)

------------------------------------------------------------------

The last dummy was sliced right in half, it's thick contents spilling out onto the ground.

"Good. I feel you're ready. Now, let us battle." Saix said, pulling his rather large sword out of nowhere. Naosumi swallowed, gripping the handle of her sword, standing in battle position.

Demyx rung a bell starting everything, and they leapt into the air. Agilely Naosumi dodged out of Saix's path, taking a short swipe at his cloak. He had to repay her for this little cut, aiming for her leg. She quickly did a front flip, landing on her feet, and totally missing his cut.

Her back faced him, but not for long, cause soon, she was right up in his face. He blocked her sword with his, their faces inches apart. They he pushed more force into it, throwing her off. She landed gracefully; all this training had done its good. She stuck the tip of her sword in the ground, balancing herself. Saix ran forward, taking the advantage of her pause. But she was quick, pulling the sword out of the ground and pointing it at his throat. He froze, inches from the sharp end of the blade. A sigh came from the side lines.

"Oh come on! I was expecting more than that!" It was Demyx.

Axel and Roxas entered the room, followed by Zexion. They were in the Hall of Empty Melodies. "How' d I do?" Naosumi asked, withdrawing her blade. She sheathed it, straightening up.

Saix nodded, face solemn. His sword disappeared, and he looked very stern. "I was being careless. I've taught you well. But do heed my words, Xemnas shall be much harder, he will not take you lightly." Demyx laughed. "Yeah right! Remember that time when Sora defeated him? I'm sure he'll be a piece of cake, Sora's not that strong after all." Saix turned sharply towards Demyx, narrowing his eyes.

"Light Sabers?" Demyx asked, referring to Xemnas's weapon. Saix's brow relaxed, returning to its natural apathetic state. "You're ready."

---------------------------------------------------

My dream.

Running. Never ending pain. Never ending darkness. But I was ready right? No worries. Or so I thought, for there it the midst of all the darkness and pain, was my worst enemy.

The aura around him was darker than the darkness surrounding me, and his eyes were like bullets, drilling through my skull.

Then he jumped, but not at me, at my friends, who had just appeared to the left of me. I screamed, my voice making no sound, the never ending world we were on didn't carry sound. I unsheathed my sword, charging at him, trying to get there before he did.

I was too slow.

He cut Kairi's body right down the middle, the heat from the Light Saber making the blood steam. Violent. I tried to cut him, but nothing happened. I looked up to the sky, at that moment I realized something. Lunar eclipse. I was weak. I drove my sword through his chest, but he did nothing, just pulled my sword out again, no blood staining it. He returned to his job of massacring my friends.

Nothing helped. I fell to my knees, now swimming in a pool of blood. "Naosumi!" Chehiro screamed. Then Demyx appeared, pulling his Sitar out, only to be killed too. I screamed again, to see Demyx's dead, bloody body on the already bloody ground.

Blood.

Zexion and Axel and Roxas appeared then, coming to die too. I screamed one last time, as Xemnas turned to me. But I was still grieving for my friends.

Then I woke.

Cold sweat covered my brow, and Riku, Kairi, Sora, and Chehiro stood in the doorway.

----------------------------------------------------------

The Present day.

Early in the morning Naosumi jumped into a gummi ship, going to Castle Oblivion alone. No one would die for her, she would die trying to defeat him. Xemnas.

The gummi ship zoomed slower than normal, everything seemed slower than normal today. Naosumi sat quietly in the pilot's seat, steering the ship to the far off castle.

The castle itself was covered with a dark aura, warning anyone brave enough that this place was dangerous. Naosumi landed, not taking the time to hide the ship, it didn't matter, she probably wouldn't be coming back anyway.

She entered, feeling his eyes on her back the entire time. And there he was, waiting for her in the front hall, weapon unsheathed.

"Alone? How brave. And idiotic." Xemnas said, scolding her. He did not wait.

But she had readied herself for the quickest attack, and she unsheathed her sword faster than you can say 'die'.

His two sabers were pushing up against her one sword in a matter of two seconds…at the most. She used her other hand, taking hold of the end of her sword and pushing him off.

"I see Saix has taught you. I shall not be so easy on you then." Xemnas said quickly coming back for more. Naosumi had frozen, her brain trying to work. He took a slice out of her shoulder, blood dripped to the floor.

She clutched her shoulder, trying to stop the blood. But that wouldn't help, so her only choice was to fight. She chugged a potion. Gritting her teeth while the pain subsided in her right shoulder, she lunged toward him.

He was prepared, but not for a combo attack, as she spun around in the air. She came down hard, on him, taking a chunk of his life. He stood there for a second or two, catching his breath, which meant she had slowed him down some what. But not for long, now he was mad. Putting his two sabers into an x he blocked her next attempt, pushing her back, then broke the two apart. She flew back to the ground.

She rushed to take another potion, why hadn't she practiced more? He was going to slice her in half, and then her friends would come to the rescue. And she would die of guilt and worry that she had put her friends in danger. This was all her fault. At least that's what it felt like. Keep fighting. Keep fighting! She had to keep telling herself that.

She brought her sword back up, to defend herself from the two glowing blades of his. He suddenly froze, his feet reaching the ground softly. He stared down into her eyes. Naosumi was shocked, what had happened? She stood, waving her hand in front of the frozen Organization boss. It was like time had stopped. Exactly like that.

She looked behind Xemnas. Where the cause of the freeze in time was. He smirked, with more than half the Organization behind him. Luxord. The time freezer. And Demyx, and Axel, and Zexion, and Roxas, and Larxene, Saix, Marluxia, all except for one, two, three, four, and five members.

"Guys." Naosumi slouched, now she would never do this on her own. Now she owed them. And this endangered their lives. "Will you go? I had this under control." She whined. Demyx gawked at her. "You might want to take a look at yourself." He said, pointing at my bloody attire.

"So? I have potions. And now you guys risk your lives for me? No. Leave. I will deal with crabby here."

Luxord raised an eye brow, and turned, suddenly letting time back. Gravity came back too. Next thing Naosumi knew, her face was to the ground. Xemnas had fallen on her.

Laughing erupted from the small crowd, though some rushed forward to help. Xemnas got up, confused. Demyx pulled Xemnas off of Naosumi, picking him up by his arm. "What are you doing here?!" Xemnas demanded, shaking off Demyx's arm.

All was silent, as Zexion helped Naosumi up. Demyx stepped away from him, trying to take hold of himself. Then he straightened up. His brow narrowed with his eyes, and he thumped Xemnas over the head with his Sitar. He did it like it was at the end of his concert, like smashing the guitar to the floor, it was like he was trying to provoke the crowd into screaming his name. And they did. Xemnas's face was smashed into the floor. This only made him angrier.

He stood, not a bruise on him. Demyx fled. But his act had something, it told them to fight back. And they stepped forward too, weapons raised.

----------------------------------------------------------------

But it's done. Epilogue comes next, and there's a happy ending. So I hoped you've enjoyed this fic, I did too. Hope this was long enough for you.

JOIN THE REBELLION!! And review too. No! That would be a rebellion! Oh wait, you're right, to rebel is to do the opposite of what's told……so, DON'T REVIEW!!!!


	16. Epilogue: The Picnic

Last chapter. I know it was a wee sketchy in chap 15, but Xemnas actually died then……so, get over it. My last chapter for Debt to be Paid, so I'd like to thank all my reviewers, (and editors) Thank you for taking your time to write what you felt.

Kay, here it is, y own personal Epilogue. (and the first one I've ever written, so let me do it)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All was right. All was well with the world. And Demyx insisted we have a picnic to celebrate.

"Whew!" Sora sighed, entering the back yard of the mansion. "This looks nice." Kairi walked up to him, guiding him to the seat next to hers at the table. Demyx smiled hugely, turning to Akako - which they now called her, since Xemnas was gone. Most of the Organization had been invited, and the yard was packed, leaving only minimal space to maneuver. "Hey Aka!" Demyx called, jumped over the members that separated him from her. He stopped right in front of her, smile huge and genuine.

Akako smiled too, though not as much as he, she accepted his affection. Days had passed since the death of the "dearly beloved" boss, and Demyx had paid her more attention than ever. He was so cute, begging her like a little puppy, "please! I really want to know!" He pleaded, eyes huge. She fought back a smile, as he took hold of her hand, pulling her to an empty picnic table. He sat across from her, waiting expectantly. She sighed, giving up.

"Are you serious? Not pulling a joke?" Demyx shook his head fiercely, "please! Will you go with me?" His eye lashes fluttered, ready to pull the lower lip out. Akako frowned. "Demyx! Don't beg! Seriously what are you? Mentally challenged?" (I thought over this line, and I feel bad saying it, especially after watching The Ringer).

Demyx drew back, nodding, and recomposed himself. "What will you do? Go with me?" He asked, all tone of beg gone. Akako paused, tension building in his face. She smiled, and he jumped up from the table, shaking a very confused Saix who was in his path. "She's going to the concert with me!" He exclaimed, "STRYPER ROCKS!"

Kairi laughed, and that started the calm. Everything was perfect. No more interference. Peace would be there. Forever.

"Come on!" Kairi prompted, as they brought enough watermelons to have a eating contest. And that was their exact idea. They dove in, first it was Demyx against Riku.

So, there it is, Akako's story. Maybe you'd like to hear the story about the concert? Maybe not. But I (the narrator) want to write more stories, so, as to conclude this story, every one says bye. Even Saix. The incredibly quiet member. I hoped you liked it. "BYE!" Demyx yelled, as the Organization member jumped into a large gummi ship. And everyone waved, with hopes high for the concert, and hair sticky and wet form the watermelon. God bless you.


End file.
